Bambi
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: tentang pangeran es yang jatuh dalam keimutan seekor bambi. just check it. it's HUNHAN fanfiction. Don't like don't read!


**Bambi**

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Rating : M (NC 17+)

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan, typos, cerita pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Sehun duduk sambil termangu. Matanya tidak lepas dari seorang _namja_ mungil yang duduk persis didepannya. Seorang murid baru, pindahan dari China. Seorang _namja _mungil yang manis nan cantik dengan rambut berwarna keemasan bernama Lu Han. Oh jangan lupakan matanya yang seolah bersinar, mengingatkan Sehun pada salah satu tokoh kartun dimasa kecilnya. _Bambi?_

"eum.. _chogiyo._" Sebuah suara halus menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun. Ia kemudian menoleh, matanya melebar dan terpaku pada sosok mungil didepannya yang menatapnya dengan mata bersinar.

"Sehun-_ssi _?" panggil sosok itu lagi. Sementara Sehun hanya diam mematung, rasanya seolah terperangkap didalam kedua mata bersinar yang saat ini menatapnya ragu itu.

"Sehun-_ssi_?" panggilnya lagi, kali ini sedikit menarik lengan jas seragam Sehun. Mengembalikannya ke keadaan nyata.

"_eoh_?" gumamnya kaget. Sementara sosok didepannya menggigit bibirnya canggung. "apa aku mengganggumu? Sehun-_ssi_?" tanyanya ragu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "_aniya._ Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." Jawabnya berbohong. "Ada apa? Luhan-_ssi_?"

"a.. anu.. tugas Kim _seonsaengnim,_ a.. aku sekelompok denganmu." Jawab Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, yang benar saja bagaimana dia bisa tidak mendengarkan __seonsaengnim_ _memberikan tugas rumah dan yang menjadi _partner_nya adalah _namja _cantik yang terlihat menggoda bagaikan _chocolate van houtten _didepannya ini. Yah, bagaimana dia bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan __seonsaengnim_ _didepan kelas jika pikirannya terus melayang-layang kearah _namja _cantik yang duduk didepan bangkunya itu.

Sehun berdehem sebentar, mencoba mengusir kekikukannya karena sosok cantik didepannya itu. "kapan kau ada waktu mengerjakannya?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut dengan wajah bingung. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menerkam bambi kecil didepannya itu. _Oh Sehun buang pikiran kotormu itu!_

"Sehun-_ssi _kita harus mengumpulkannya besok. Tentu saja kita harus mengerjakannya hari ini." Jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun melongo terkejut. _Astaga, Oh Sehun, kemana saja kau selama jam pelajaran Kim _seonsaengnim_ berlangsung?_

Sehun berdehem lagi, "maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan tadi."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, "bukan masalah, Sehun-_ssi_."

Sehun mendesah pelan, "jangan terlalu formal padaku, Luhan. Cukup panggil namaku."

"eum.. um.. aku mengerti." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum, matanya perlahan menyipit dan garis senyum dibawah matanya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin cantik.

"apartemenku berada di dekat sekolah. Kita bisa mengerjakannya saat pulang sekolah nanti." Kata Sehun menentukan keputusan secara sepihak.

Luhan terlihat bimbang sejenak, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya riang.

Sehun mengusak surai keemasan Luhan pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. "kalau begitu kau pulang denganku, bambi."

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut kemudian kembali tersenyum manis, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sementara Sehun dibelakangnya tersenyum geli, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Samar-samar masih didengarnya komentar dari teman-temannya dibelakang punggung tegapnya.

"lihat. Murid baru itu benar-benar hebat, dia bahkan bisa menaklukkan pangeran es itu."

"astaga, Luhan benar-benar cantik dan lucu. Kau lihat wajahnya saat merona tadi? _Kyaaa kyeopta_!"

"mereka benar-benar serasi. Astaga, menurutmu Sehun menyukai bambi lucu itu?"

Didepan kelasnya, Sehun kembali tersenyum samar. _Bambi kecil hm?_

_._

"Luhan, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun sesampainya mereka di apartemen miliknya.

Luhan memasang wajah berpikir beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng lucu. "terserah Sehun saja."

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat sosok lucu didepannya itu. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil sirup coklat dingin di lemari esnya dan menuangkannya di gelas. Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk disebelah Luhan setelah sebelumnya menaruh sirup coklat dan beberapa cemilan yang dibawanya dari dapur di meja ruang tamu.

"Minum dulu, Lu." Suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang dibuat mereka berdua. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih gelas berisi sirup coklat didepannya, meminum isinya setengah kemudian kembali menaruh gelasnya di meja.

Sehun memperhatikan sudut bibir Luhan, terdapat jejak coklat yang menempel setelah minum tadi. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan menjilati sudut bibir yang belepotan coklat itu hingga bersih. Dapat dirasanya tubuh Luhan menegang saat ia melakukannya.

"kau benar-benar lucu, bambi." Kata Sehun setelah menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sementara bambi imut didepannya hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona merah.

.

"aaahh.. selesai.." desah Luhan ceria sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian matanya menatap pada Sehun yang masih terlihat kebingungan dengan tugas bagiannya.

"Sehun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya imut. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada si lawan bicara kemudian meringis kecil. "eum.. yah.."

"kau sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya lagi, kali ini berinisiatif menghampiri _partner_ nya dan duduk disebelahnya. Berusaha mengecek tugas bagian Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, aroma bayi Luhan masuk ke indera penciumannya, membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar menajdi lebih rileks. Ia kemudian membuka matanya, dan tanpa sadar merangkul pinggang Luhan, mempersempit jarak mereka berdua.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sehun, membuat kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Sehun melebar gugup sementara Luhan terlihat tidak masalah dengan itu. "Sehun mau aku membantu?" tanyanya imut.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang terasa berdebum. Juga mengabaikan pikiran kotornya untuk meraup bibir _cherry _didepan wajahnya itu. "sebaiknya kau bantu aku jika ingin tugas keparat ini cepat selesai, bambi."

.

Seminggu sudah sejak mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama di apartemen milik Sehun. Hubungan mereka berdua layaknya teman biasa. Meskipun tak ayal Sehun merasakan jantungnya seakan akan meloncat keluar jika bertatapan dengan sosok cantik itu.

"Sehunnie? Kau mau menemaniku kekantin?" tanya Luhan. Selalu seperti itu, Luhan akan meminta Sehun menemaninya dan selanjutnya tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun akan menggandeng lengannya –di beberapa kesempatan Sehun bahkan menggendong Luhan- dan membawanya kekantin.

Selanjutnya ia akan menemani Luhan makan sambil menatapi wajah lucu yang pipinya selalu menggembung saat mengunyah itu.

Begitupun hari ini, Sehun kembali menatapi wajah cantik yang sedang makan didepannya itu.

"Sehunnie tidak makan?" tanya Luhan masih dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara, bambi." Katanya sambil mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang belepotan.

"Sehunnie aku sudah selesai." Panggil Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari dunia khayalnya.

Sehun kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri kemudian mengecup cepat bibir mungil itu dan menggendongnya kembali ke kelas.

Mengabaikan teriakan terkejut dan patah hati dari seisi kantin.

"whoaaah kau lihat Sehun mencium bibir Luhan? Manis sekali, apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"

"astaga, Luhan ku, bagaimana dia bisa terjerat _ice prince _itu."

"Luhan.. hiks.. pupus sudah harapanku mendapatkannya."

.

Hari ini hujan deras. Sehun sudah berencana akan pulang jika saja dia ingat untuk membawa payung. Sehun menoleh sekilas pada temannya yang terakhir keluar dan meninggalkannya seorang diri sebelum akhirnya menyibukkan diri menatap keluar jendela.

Samar-samar matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang berlindung dari hujan didepan laboratorium komputer. Dengan langkah cepat, untuk memastikan penglihatannya, Sehun beranjak menuju lab komputer. Samar-samar diingatnya perkataan Luhan padanya saat pulang sekolah tadi. _Aku akan mengumpulkan tugas Cho _seonsaengnim_ dulu di ruang guru. Aku akan langsung pulang saja Sehunnie, sepertinya akan hujan deras. Kalau beruntung aku bisa pulang sebelum hujan turun._

Sehun menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari tadi, kemudian memasang tampang se _cool _mungkin. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. _Sepertinya aku hanya salah lihat_.

Mata sipitnya melebar saat netranya menangkap sosok seorang _namja _cantik yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan seragam yang basah kuyup.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun ragu.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, netranya yang coklat gelap menatap lemah pada Sehun yang memandangnya khawatir.

"bambi? Astaga! Kenapa kau disini, dan kenapa seragam mu basah?" Sehun mengahmpiri sosok itu dengan cepat dan mendekap tubuh yang menggigil itu.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru saat tadi tiba-tiba hujan deras." Jawabnya. Ruang guru sekolah mereka memang terletak di belakang sekolah, terpisah jauh dari gedung utama.

Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat. "kau seharusnya kembali ke kelas dan menemuiku, _pabbo._" Kata Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

"Sehunnie kau basah!" seru Luhan terkejut sambil berusaha melepas dekapan Sehun padanya. Sehun mendekap Luhan semakin erat. "tidak apa-apa bambi." Jawabnya lembut.

Rontaan Luhan pada Sehun terhenti. Ia malah meremas jas seragam Sehun erat tatkala gemuruh petir memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"hiks.."

Sehun menunduk terkejut. Sosok didekapannya terasa semakin bergetar. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti apa yang terjadi. _Luhan takut pada petir._

Dengan lembut, Sehun menutup kedua telinga Luhan yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah basah karena airmata.

"_uljima.._" bujuknya pelan.

Luhan kemudian mendekap Sehun erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Tak lama setelahnya, suara petir berhenti bergemuruh, meskipun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Sehun mengusap-usap wajah Luhan halus.

"Sehunnie."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "hm?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap surai keemasan Luhan yang basah.

"dingin.." sengal Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun semakin erat.

"kau kedinginan hm?" tanya Sehun lembut, tangannya yang tadi mengusap pelan wajah Luhan berganti menangkup pipinya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dengan lembut, Sehun mengusap-usap bibir merah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan perlahan, didekatkannya wajahnya. Luhan menutup matanya pelan.

CUP

Sehun menempelkan kedua bibir itu dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir mungil itu. Menyesap bibir yang entah bagaimana terasa manis itu. Ciuman yang mendadak lembut itu berubah menjadi meledak-ledak.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, meminta izin untuk mencicipi rongga hangat Luhan. Sedangkan sang pemilik, dengan patuh membuka kedua belah bibir itu. Luhan berjengit pelan dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Sehun saat dirasanya daging tak bertulang milik Sehun memasuki rongganya. Menjilati langit-langit mulutnya kemudian menggelitik pelan lidah miliknya, mengajaknya untuk ikut menari dan bermain bersama lidah Sehun.

Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun menghisap lidahnya. Saliva yang sudah bercampur itu perlahan meleleh ke sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali ia meremas perlahan bokong sintal Luhan yang membuat pemiliknya mengerang keras. Sedangkan Luhan meremas pelan rambut Sehun. Menyalurkan rasa geli namun nikmat yang baru dirasakannya.

Sehun memisahkan kedua bibir itu saat dirasanya Luhan sudah kehabisan nafas. Masih dengan posisi Luhan yang bertumpu pada lututnya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di Leher jenjang Sehun dan tangan kiri Sehun yang masih meremas bokong Luhan, membuatnya melenguh samar.

Perlahan, Sehun mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap wajah didepannya yang terlihat menggairahkan dan bibir yang dihiasi oleh desahan samar, karena tangannya yang masih belum berhenti memainkan bokong padat itu.

"aaahhh..."

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan lembut, sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya. "kau.. sudah tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, bibir _cherry _itu membuka semakin lebar. "ngaaahh.. ohhh."

Sehun menghentikan remasannya, kemudian ditariknya pinggang Luhan hingga terduduk sambil menyandar di dadanya dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

Sehun kemudian mengangkat dagu Luhan hingga menatap ke arahnya.

"Luhan?"

"hm?" gumam Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya.

"jadilah kekasihku.."

.

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen Sehun sambil menonton film horor yang beberapa hari lalu disewa Sehun. Sehun terlihat memangku Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sehun yang menampakkan paha putih mulusnya. Sementara diluar, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Setelah Sehun meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya –yang kemudian dengan senang hati dan pipi merona diterima oleh Luhan- Sehun memilih membawa Luhan ke apartemennya sambil mem _piggyback _kekasih barunya itu, karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti dan seragam mereka yang sudah terlanjur basah. Sehun kemudian berusaha mencarikan baju ganti untuk kekasih mungilnya itu, namun karena perbedaan ukuran mereka yang mencolok, baju-baju Sehun terlampau besar untuk tubuh Luhan. Jadilah sekarang Luhan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan kemeja kebesaran Sehun yang menutupi setengah pahanya.

Luhan sedikit menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan Sehun dengan mata yang terfokus pada film yang mereka tonton. Sementara Sehun malah iseng mengusap-usap paha mulus Luhan membuat pemiliknya sedikit bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sehunnie hentikan.."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan dan malah menggerayangi paha mulus itu. Dengan perlahan, ditariknya kemeja yang menutupi paha kekasihnya itu keatas. Sementara Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Sehun terus menarik ujung kemeja itu keatas, kemudian diteguknya saliva nya kasar saat melihat bagian bawah Luhan yang saat ini hanya tertutupi celana dalam. Kemudian dengan perlahan, dimasukkannya tangannya ke celana dalam kekasihnya dan diremasnya iseng kejantanan milik bambinya itu.

"ngghh.."

Sial, desahan kecil Luhan malah membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang. Maka karena sudah terlanjur Sehun kembali meremas _milik _kekasihnya itu sambil mencubiti _nipple _Luhan dari luar kemejanya.

"Sehunnie.. ngghh.. apa yang ahh.. kau lakukan mmmhhhh..." tanya Luhan susah payah, sementara Sehun bukannya menjawab malah mencumbui dan menghisap leher mulus Luhan hingga meninggalkan bercak merah sedikit keunguan.

"Sehunnie ah.. ah.. eung..."

Luhan mendesah semakin keras saat Sehun mencubiti _nipple _nya setelah membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan. Luhan merasa tubuhnya semakin panas saat mendengar bisikan menggoda Sehun.

"kau suka saat aku memanjakanmu, _baby_?"

.

"kkhhh... mmmhhhh... eung.. ah.."

Suara desahan mendominasi ruangan itu. Kamar Sehun. Terlihat Luhan yang terbaring pasrah dengan wajah merah dan menggoda dengan kedua kaki yang menggantung di pundak Sehun dalam keadaan _full naked _serta _hikey _berwarna merah keunguan yang menghiasi leher hingga dadanya, beberapa bahkan berada di bagian perut dan pahanya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia saat ini sedang mengulum kejantanan imut kekasihnya sambil menatap lubang kemerahan yang berkedut-kedut menyita perhatiannya dengan keadaan _topless_.

"Sehunnie.. ahh.. yaahh..." Luhan mendesah frustasi saat Sehun menyedot semakin kencang kejantanan miliknya.

"Sehunnie.. aku mau pipis mmhhh..." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"keluarkan saja _baby_." Balas Sehun seduktif dengan kejantananLuhan yang masih menggantung di bibirnya.

"aku.. akh.. eungghh.. OHH..." dengan desahan terakhirnya, Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya yang dengan senang hati ditelan oleh Sehun.

Sehun kembali menatap lubang anal yang berkedut nakal itu. Kemudian, ia membuka celananya hingga keadaannya kini sama seperti sang kekasih yang berada di bawahnya. Lalu perlahan dijulurkannya lidahnya hingga daging tak bertulang itu menembus dan masuk setengah pada lubang anal Luhan.

"SEHUNNIE OOHH..." Luhan mendesah keras dengan tubuh yang melengkung nikmat. "apa yang akh.. Sehunnie lakukan mmhh..."

Luhan mencoba bangkit dengan kedua siku yang menahan beban tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang menusuk-nusuk dan sesekali menghisap Lubang analnya sambil menatap dirinya penuh gairah. Luhan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mulai mencengkeram seprei yang mulai kusut erat-erat.

"akh.. kkhhh..."

Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya, terdengar suara 'plop' nyaring saat lidahnya dan lubang anal itu terpisah. Ia kemudian bangkit, kembali menjilati _nipple _kekasihnya yang telah menegang sambil menatap kekasihnya yang saat ini terbakar libido dengan wajah memerah itu. _Cantik sekali._

"Hunnahh mmmhh..." Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun kearah _nipple _nya agar memperdalam cumbuannya.

Sehun menghisap _nipple _itu kuat-kuat seperti bayi yang menyusu membuat Luhan menggelinjang gelisah. "kau suka saat aku mencumbumu hm?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kekasihnya dalam.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan tatapan sayu. Dengan gerakan lemah, dikalungkannya kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan kemudian berbisik, membuat kejantanan Sehun di bawah sana semakin menegang, tidak menyangka kekasih polosnya itu dapat ber _dirty talk_ yang dapat membangkitkan libidonya.

"Sehunnie.. _fuck me hard_.."

.

"aah.. ahh... Sehunnie moreeehhh nggghh..."

Desahan Luhan kembali memenuhi kamar itu. Sehun yang berada diatasnya menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan cepat sambil menatap Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggoda dibawahnya.

"Sehunniee aah aku mmhh.."

Sehun sontak membungkam bibir merah Luhan dan melumatnya. Mereka kembali berciuman panas seperti saat di depan lab komputer di sekolah tadi siang. Sehun menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin cepat sambil mengocok kejantanan Luhan yang dirasanya mulai berkedut.

"tunggu aku mmh.. sayang.. sebentar lagi ah.." Sehun mendesah lirih saat dirasanya _rectum _ketat Luhan melingkupi kejantanannya seakan akan meremukkan miliknya.

Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak kasar.

"Sehunnie aku AAAHHH..."

Teriakan Luhan menggema dikamar itu dengan spermanya yang menyembur ke tangan dan dada Sehun. Sehun kembali menghentak Luhan saat dirasanya ia akan mencapai puncaknya sementara Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat.

"bambi.. aku akan.. ngghh.. AAAHHH.."

Luhan mendesah lirih saat dirasanya cairan hangat Sehun mengisi lubangnya. Sehun kemudian melepaskan pertautan mereka dan berbaring disebelah Luhan dan mendekapnya erat.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Katanya sambil mengusak surai keemasan Luhan.

"hmm.. _jaljjayo _Sehunnie.. _saranghae.._" jawab Luhan kemudian tertidur lelap. Sehun menatap wajah polos kekasihnya itu lekat, berbeda sekali saat mereka saling bercumbu. wajah yang memerah karena gairah. Oh Sehun bisa tegang lagi hanya dengan memikirkannya. Kemudian, mengabaikan segala pikiran kotornya, Sehun kembali mendekap bambi kecil itu erat.

"_gomawo bambi.. jaljjayo.. nado, saranghae"_

***END***

**Haaaa apa iniii O.O**

**Mian aku publish FF gajelas siang-siang gini hehe..**

**Oh ya, FF PLAN aku hapus. Soalnya aku nggak sreg gitu. Aku nggak dapet feelnya. mianhamnida :(**

**PLAN bakalan aku perbaiki dulu nanti kalo udah mantep baru aku repost hehe entah kapan tapi /cielah bahasanya.**

**Maafkan aku semuanyaaa ;(**

**Buat FF nista ini aku tunggu reviewnya yaaa Khamsahamnidaaa ^^  
><strong>

**annyeong reader-deul ^^/**


End file.
